Des obstacles infranchissables
by Sam-Elias
Summary: On a des tas d'ennemis dans notre vie. Parfois, on les comptes par dizaines et on en a tellement qu'on ne sait plus quoi en faire! Wolf est l'un d'eux! Il a des tas d'ennemis. ...Mais qui est son plus grand ennemi? A vous de le découvrir.


_**Ohayo !**_

_De retour sur ce fandom après une longue absence puisque je n'avais plus d'inspiration mais Monkey m'a redonner l'envie de venir ici ! -grâce à son os, particulièrement attachant sur Braz-._  
_Je change encore de style avec cet OS..., comme quoi, rien n'est pré-défini chez moi. _

_**Note 01**: Il y a surement de l'OOC, ce n'est pas intentionnelle, seulement pas moyen de changer._  
_**Note 02**: J'ai un peu tout mélanger, manga et anime. C'est un après Fuyumi._  
_**Note 03**: Je ne change pas mes habitudes c'est toujours un Staz x Wolf.  
**Note 04**: Apparemment y'aurais des petits spoilers donc... **/!\ SPOILERS/!**\  
_

_Je ne serais expliquer cet OS. Comment est-il venu!? Aucune idée. Pourquoi mis dans cet ordre!? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi l'écrire de cette façon!? Pas la moindre réponse. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il plaira._

_**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Des obstacles infranchissables.  
**

* * *

**Ennemi numéro 1** : _L'ancien roi._

C'est lui qui m'a jeté dans le monde inférieur, simplement parce que je suis un bâtard de loup-garou !  
Ok, je suis peut-être un sang mêlé mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour m'écraser au sol alors que j'étais à peine âgé de quelques mois.  
Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai haïs les vampires du plus profond de moi. Parce qu'à cause d'eux, je ne pourrais jamais faire mes preuves. Parce que j'ai été jeté par un suceur de sang sans vergogne.  
Je ne me rappelle plus de qui m'a recueilli mais je sais que ma force est véritable et qu'un jour je remontrerais là-haut.  
Je tuerais le roi et j'inventerais de nouvelles règles. J'inventerais de nouvelles règles pour que les bâtards innocents ne soient plus rejetés si facilement. Je favoriserais même le mélange du sang, simplement pour emmerder les morts et l'ancien roi qui m'a bannit !

**Ennemi numéro 2** : _Braz D Vlad_.

D'un sens, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu Staz mais d'un autre c'est de sa faute si tout a commencé.  
Alors ma haine envers sa race à continuer d'être alimentée.  
Son petit-frère m'ait tombé dans les pattes sans que je ne demande rien et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je me suis pris d'affection pour un sang pur, un vampire. Sans le reconnaitre.  
Je les pris sous mon aile en oubliant ce qu'il était. J'avais 10 ans par-là et lui devait en avoir 8 à peu près.

On était devenus ami sans comprendre et je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser. J'ai commencé à le protéger de tout, de ceux qui lui voulaient du mal et très vite, il est devenu fort. Surement plus fort que moi mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur ce point.  
Je détestais toujours autant les vampires, sauf lui. Il était différent.  
Et tout ça à cause de Braz ! Ce petit prétentieux, hautain et vaurien. Il l'a fait fuir et résultat, je l'ai récupéré comme une pauvre chose. …C'est vrai qu'il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné.

**Ennemi numéro 3** :_ Fuyumi._

Cette fille, en une seconde, m'a tout volé !  
Elle est arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe et je n'ai pas réussi à l'expulser. Elle est naïve, bête, écervelée, niaiseuse et simplette. Pourtant, elle a attirée Staz comme un aimant. Elle l'a ensorcelée comme une sorcière et je la hais. Je hais le monde entier en réalité.  
Elle l'a entièrement prit. Elle se l'est accaparé en un quart de seconde et ne m'a rien laissé. Ce qu'elle a utilisé pour me le subtiliser !? Sa grosse poitrine, sa taille de guêpe mais certainement pas son intelligence. Elle est apparu un vendredi matin et le même jour, j'ai su que je n'étais plus important pour lui. J'ai su que j'avais été effacé d'une mémoire sans même avoir pu combattre.

Il voulait son sang, normal pour un vampire mais il l'a voulait aussi à côté de lui. Il l'a voulait elle, tout prêt de lui et cette saleté de crétine n'avait pas son mot à dire et puis même si elle l'avait eu, elle aurait accepté parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.  
Je me demande d'ailleurs qui ne pourrait pas un tant soit peu admirer ou aimer Staz !? Il nous provoque à tous un sentiment. Unique. Fort. Énervant. Entêtant. On l'aime ou on le déteste mais il nous fait quelque chose. Et cette Fuyumi me l'a pris. Parce qu'elle est belle. Une belle plante sans cervelle qui plait à Staz et aux autres démons par sa naïve gentillesse.  
Moi, même si j'ai rougis à la voir et même si je lui ai trouvé de bon côté, au final je l'a déteste parce qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une harpie déguisée en charmante petite fille en détresse.

**Ennemi numéro 4** : _Beru Haidora._

Beru évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Une blonde à forte poitrine, qui ne se laisse pas faire, qui est forte et qui à, elle aussi des vus sur Staz.  
Il attire le regard, je l'ai toujours su mais j'ai toujours fait semblant d'ignorer ce point.  
Elle aide Staz à rendre forme humaine à Fuyumi alors qu'elle aussi doit souffrir de ce rejet permanent que cet ébène lui fait. Encore une fille qui est tombé amoureuse du boss des quartiers Ouest et pour ça, je ne lui en veux pas. Je la comprends simplement. Par contre, je lui en veux de le suivre, de troubler davantage sa vision des choses et de le précipiter dans des abysses ou je n'existe plus. Ou je n'ai jamais existé. Je lui en veux, de l'emmener loin de moi. …Encore plus loin qu'avant.

Même si elle m'a aidé à localisé Akimu, à protéger Fuyumi pour lui. Elle m'a aussi attiré vers le fond.  
A cause d'elle, à cause de moi, je me suis fait passer pour un moins que rien aux yeux de Staz.  
Je n'ai pas été en mesure de battre Akimu, je n'ai pas été en mesure d'apporter mon aide à mon cher ami d'enfance et comble de tout. Honte suprême, il a dû me sauver de mon ennemi. Il a dû me protéger d'une menace que je n'ai pas réussi à gérer.  
J'étais faible et quand je l'ai revu ce jour-là, j'ai compris à quel point toutes ces années d'entrainements et de batailles acharnés m'ont été inutiles. En réalité, l'ancien avait bien fait de jeter un déchet comme moi. …Je suis un poids mort et à cause de Beru, j'ai pu me rendre compte de cette vérité.

**Ennemi numéro 5** : _Staz C Vlad._

Étonnant !? Pas tant que ça. Avant de le détester de me haïr, j'avais un surnom pour lui.  
Pour l'embêter au départ, il était devenu affectif à la fin. Je l'appeler « _Cherry _» à cause de l'initial de son nom. Parce que j'aimais déformer son prénom, simplement pour me l'accaparer un peu et pour qu'il me voie. Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a jeté comme du papier non-recyclable. Je le déteste parce qu'il m'a rendu invisible à ses yeux. Je le déteste parce que je l'aime.  
De toutes les façons possibles. Comme un ami. Comme un frère. Comme un confident. Comme un amant. Comme un compagnon. Comme un frère d'arme. Comme une solution. Comme un remè un poison.  
Il est mon tout et mon rien. Il est ce que j'aime détester et ce que je déteste aimer.

Je crois qu'on l'a mis sous mon nez pour me narguer. Pour me montrer ce que je ne l'aurais jamais.  
Pour le plaisir de me le reprendre par la suite. …Parce qu'on aime faire souffrir les hybrides. Parce qu'un putain de loup-garou comme moi ne ressent rien ! Parce que le putain de demi-démon que je suis ne sait pas ce qu'est une émotion.  
Mais il est réellement devenu mon ennemi le jour où il a affirmé être le petit-ami de Beru. Même si ce n'était qu'un leurre. Même si c'était pour de faux. …Moi, ça m'a simplement tué.  
Il est devenu mon ennemi quand il m'a abandonné pour Fuyumi. Quand il m'a repoussé vers le fond de la scène sans un regard.  
Il est devenu mon ennemi parce que ça fait mal d'aimer à ce point.

**Ennemi numéro 6** : _Braz D Vlad._

Encore lui. Pourquoi, cette fois !? Peut-être parce qu'il a promis à son frère de ressusciter sa dulcinée. Parce qu'il me l'a arraché des mains en le reprenant sous son aile.  
Jamais rien n'avais eu d'importance pour moi. J'veux dire…, avant Staz rien n'avait de couleur ou de saveur. Rien n'était beau ou laid. J'avais jamais eu le gout de tomber amoureux et je n'aurais pas dû l'avoir. Parce que je suis plus tombé qu'autre chose et ça fait mal.  
Braz m'a tout prit, le jour où il lui a proposé ce marcher. Moi, j'observais tout ça en tant que spectateur, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire alors j'ai regardé toutes ces vermines emmener loin de moi, le seul être au monde pour lequel j'éprouvais quelque chose de bien réel.  
Braz est mon ennemi parce que s'il avait mieux traité son frère, jamais celui-ci ne serait tombé du ciel et jamais je ne l'aurais rencontré.

… .

… . Et je me déteste également. Depuis toujours. Pas une minute se passe sans que je me déteste parce que je sais que je ne suis qu'une gêne pour tout le monde.  
C'est sans toute pour cette seule chose que je me suis laissé effacer de la vie de cette Cherry. Je ne voulais pas l'accabler de mon existence. Je suis déjà devenu un poids pour lui, je ne veux pas en plus l'accuser d'une chose que je ressens par ma seule faute.  
Là, assis dans ce désert du côté des quartiers Ouest, je me sens bien trop seul. Je n'aime pas ressentir ce frisson de solitude entourer mon cœur mais c'est le seul qui m'accompagne depuis toujours alors j'me dis que… qu'il est peut-être mon ami. Ce frisson. Ce frisson est sans doute mon ami, non !?

Les bras en croix, la tête dans le sable, je contemple un ciel bleu qui ne change jamais.  
Il n'y a jamais une once de colère, de tristesse, de joie dans ce ciel. Il reste neutre, ne pense à rien et ne ressent rien d'inutile.  
Je vois mes yeux se voiler, c'est étrange de voir trouble. Pourquoi penser à mes ennemis rendent mes iris troublées et brumeuses !? Je ne comprends pas. …Ou peut-être que si, seulement je ne veux pas le dire parce que ça ferait trop mal.  
Mes prunelles grises sont tristes d'avoir perdu le seul qui me comprenait véritablement. Staz était bien le seul à pouvoir deviner mes pensées et mes soucis et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas ou il peut se trouver. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il peut faire, par contre…, je crois savoir avec qui il se trouve. Certainement avec cette brune niaise et sans intérêt.

J'aurais dû lui proposer mon sang. S'il en voulait tant que ça, il n'avait qu'à prendre le mien. Je le lui aurais offert sans contrepartie mais…, du sang hybride n'est pas bon. Il est même dégueulasse !  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut sur mes yeux !? Je ne bouge pas et… il pleut. Je sens l'eau tomber sur mes maigres joues et sur le contour de mes oreilles anormalement pointues.  
On était amis. Il fût un temps, on était amis lui et moi alors il aurait pu me proposer de le suivre. De l'aider. Ou même de…, je ne sais pas, de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais rien. …il n'a rien demandé. Il m'a simplement oublié derrière lui.  
En même temps, pourquoi trainer un demi-loup-garou, bon à rien et amoureux de son seul ami !?

Personne ne trainerait quelqu'un comme ça derrière soi. …Alors, je comprends.  
L'eau me pique les yeux. Ils doivent certainement rougir de cette eau ruisselante mais bon…, après tout, qui pourrait bien me voir !? Personne ne me cherche. …Personne ne me cherchera jamais.  
Est-ce que le soleil se couche déjà !? Non !? Alors pourquoi de l'ombre arrive !? Pourquoi le ciel se couvre !? Pourquoi plus rien ne m'éclaire !?  
Merde, je suis vraiment pathétique ! Ça fait combien de temps que tout ça dure !? 2…, 3 ans !? Non, plus que ça. …ça fait 5 ans. 5 ans que tu m'as laissé Staz. 5 longues années que je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles. Mais à chaque fois que ma conscience me dit de t'oublier, je trouve toujours une bonne raison pour retarder l'inévitable.

_**_ Wolf.**_

Je devrais peut-être rentrer. Je n'aime plus les nuits. Les étoiles brillent trop et le monde d'en haut se distingue entre les nuages.  
Je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je devrais peut-être juste, m'assoupir ici. Dormir sur ce sable réconfortant qui de loin, peut ressembler à une épaisse couverture de duvet.  
L'ombre s'agrandit et je crois que la pluie s'arrête. Une légère brise caresse mon visage. Elle enlève les gouttes de pluies qui y sont tombés sans doute alors je la laisse faire.  
La brise est douce, elle ressemble à une caresse. Chaude et tendre. Comme des doigts qui caresseraient ma peau mais je n'ai pas de point comparable puisque cette chose ne m'arrivera jamais. …Donc je profite. Je garde mes yeux brumeux et trace un fin sourire sur mes lèvres.

_**_ Wolf !?**_

Est-ce que le vent parle !? J'ai cru entendre mon nom à l'instant. …Je deviens peut-être fou. Ça se pourrait bien au bout de tant d'années à espérer une chose absurde et sans sens.  
Bougeant les paupières pour éviter que des grains de sables ne me tombent dans l'œil, je commence à y voir un peu plus clair et à sentir une chose inhabituelle sur mes lèvres.  
C'est… étrange. Humide et chaud à la fois. Doux aussi mais posé avec force. Ça chatouille et c'est agréable. Je cligne des paupières, essaie de comprendre et détourne le regard. …Étrange !  
Le ciel est moins sombre sur le côté. …Il n'est pas aussi noir qu'au-dessus de moi. Noir !? …Et rouge. Je…, connais ce rouge.

_**_ Wolf !? Est-ce que tu m'entends !?**_

Si je l'entends. Pourquoi je… . Attendez, est-ce le vent ou une voix qui m'appelle !? Ce rouge…, on dirait des yeux. Ils ressemblent à ceux de Staz dans le fond, aussi rouge que le sang mais sans aucune pointe d'agressivité.  
Je baisse les yeux pour comprendre ce qui s'appuie sur mes épaules et remarque des mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici !? Ces doigts sont longs et blancs. …Si blanc.  
Inconsciemment, je remonte le long des bras et essaie d'apercevoir celui ou celle qui ose me toucher de cette façon. Qui me touche sans avoir peur d'être contaminé par une quelconque maladie.  
Un cou se dessine, laiteux. Une mâchoire arrive peu après, fine. L'une de mes mains rejoints ce visage que j'examine avec curiosité et touchant cette joue, je la trouve…, douce. J'aperçois aussi un nez, aquilin. Puis je retombe dans deux orbes pourpres qui me troublent.

**_ Wolf ! …Oh Wolf ! Wolf, debout !**

Ce visage parfait est surmonté de magnifiques cheveux ébène. En réalité, il me semble être la parfaite réplique d'un vampire que je connais.  
Ma main toujours sur ce visage qui me semble être une perfection, redessine soigneusement chaque contour et ma bouche sourit seul d'un rêve que je fais. Puis des sourcils se froncent, les miens. …Je ne rêve pas ! Il y a bien un poids au niveau de mon bassin et ce n'est pas le vent que je touche mais bel et bien une personne faite de chair et de sang !  
Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, j'essaie de revenir à la réalité cruelle de ce monde et une fois cette chose faite, je reste bouche bée. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit sur le spectacle qui se tient face à moi. …Qu'est-ce que… !? Que fait-il ici !?

**_ Wolf bon sang, réveille-toi ! Regarde-moi Wolf ! Est-ce que tu me vois ! Est-ce que tu m'entends abruti !?**

**_ …S- Staz… .**

Assis dans la sable, ce…, sosie de Cherry entre mes jambes, a l'air heureux d'entendre un son sortir de ma bouche. Je le contemple encore quelques secondes avant de le récupérer dans mes bras.  
Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Qui… . Pourquoi me serre-t-il si fort !?

**_ Tu m'as manqué ! Je n'avais personne avec qui me battre. Personne avec qui m'amuser. Avec qui rire. Personne à regarder dormir. A embêter. A harceler. J'ai tenu ma promesse Wolf, je suis enfin libre ! …J'ai réussis à la ramener à la vie. **

Tout ce qu'il me dit me semble flou, faux. Absurde. Mais je ne comprends pas mon corps qui resserre cet individu entre mes bras. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de croire qu'il s'agit bien de mon Staz !? Est-ce que je peux imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il soit revenu !?  
En tout cas, si c'est un rêve…, il est bien cruel. Et moi, je dois être bien pathétique à voir.

**_ Est-ce que c'est bien toi !?**

En réponse, j'entends un rire. Son rire. Celui que personne ne s'est imiter parce qu'il est inimitable.  
Et cette chose à comme un effet de réveil sur moi !  
Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, j'aperçois très nettement le désert et le ciel bleu sans nuage. Je sens des bras autour de ma nuque et je sens un parfum reconnaissable. Un mélange de sang, de joie et de vieux livres.

**_ Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir amené avec moi mais…, je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger.**

**_ Le danger c'était de m'éloigner comme tu l'as fait.**

Il revient me faire face. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres et des dents pointues jouent entres elles. Un serpent se glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale et des tas de questions se bousculent en moi. Une plus que les autres cependant.

**_ Tu as bu son sang !?**

**_ J'aurais bien aimé. Partir de mon quartier pendant 5 ans pour la ressusciter, j'aurais bien voulu avoir pour récompense son sang mais j'ai pas pu. …Pendant tout ce temps et même une fois redevenue humaine, ce n'est pas l'odeur de son sang que j'avais en bouche. …C'était le tien. **

Savoir qu'il ne l'a pas touché. Qu'il n'a pas bu son sang me rend heureux.  
Mes pouces jouent sur ses joues, je redécouvrir son visage qui a légèrement changé avec le temps. Est-ce que je peux penser qu'il est revenu pour moi !? Pour me voir !?  
C'est un con ! Un connard de première s'il a fait un truc aussi débile alors qu'il était là-haut mais bordel si c'est ça, ça me rendrait foutrement heureux !  
Puis, parce que je rêve de faire un truc depuis des années, je capture ses lèvres avec hargne et violence. Je mordille ses lèvres, les lèches, les arraches, les goutent et mon cœur meurt parce qu'il répond à cet appel animal. A cet appel longuement refoulé mais désiré.  
J'accroche sa langue. Le goute de toutes les façons possibles, ma lèvre saigne mais il l'a suçote. Je manque d'air mais je m'accroche plus fermement à son corps. Je crois être complètement fou mais des mains sur ma nuque me prouvent le contraire.

Notre baiser n'a rien de doux ou de sensuel. Il est ardent et impatient.  
Alors est-ce que j'ai compté trop d'ennemi !? Est-ce que durant toutes ces années je m'étais trompé sur ses sentiments !? Sur sa façon de me voir !? Sur ma façon de ressentir les choses !?  
Si c'est le cas, il aurait au moins pu me laisser un indice. Me laisser un truc pour me faire espérer. Pour me faire croire que j'étais encore un peu sur sa peau.  
T'es un enfoiré Staz de m'avoir laissé comme ça ! T'es un connard de première de m'avoir laissé tomber sans explication ! Mais bordel, que c'est bon de te retrouver ! De te sentir contre moi et de me dire que finalement, j'ai terrassé mes ennemis sans même avoir dû les tuer.

T'es une saleté de suceur de sang mais bordel de merde Staz, je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'éloigner de moi. T'éloigner de mon entourage. Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire de promesse si c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es éloigné !  
Saleté de chauve-souris à la noix ! Rien n'est réparé tu sais ! Je suis fissuré de tous les côtés ! Je suis en vrac, complètement brisé. Tu vas devoir me réparer. J'ai besoin d'attention. De réparation. D'explication. Mais j'ai surtout besoin de toi si tu veux que je re-fonctionne correctement.  
5 ans c'était trop long ! 5 ans, c'est la moitié d'une décennie et j'ai besoin de plus que 5 mots pour comprendre ton raisonnement. Tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as foutu en l'air.  
…Répare-moi. Garde-moi maintenant. Oublie les autres. Et regarde-moi. Si tu fais ça, alors je pourrais sans doute te pardonner même si, tu l'es déjà de moitié puisque tu es revenu me voir.

Au faite Staz…, je suis heureux que tu sois rentré. Et si c'est pour moi, encore plus !  
Parce que, peut-être que le plus grand ennemi en fin de compte, c'est moi-même.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Alors j'attends vos impressions. Maintenant que votre lecture est terminé, j'appréhende un peu._

_C'est un couple j'aime beaucoup _-ça ce n'est pas dur à deviner-_ pis j'sais pas comment faire pour que vous capotiez dessus, vous aussi!_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment._

_**L.**_


End file.
